This invention relates to a speaker wherein the housing also forms a magnet casing and wherein the terminal plate is detachable.
In the past, speaker housings (a) were riveted to the metal plate of a ceramic magnet (b) by rivets (c), as shown in FIG. 4. However, riveting is relatively costly and complex. Moreover, in the past, the terminal plate was fixed to the housing, which made changing or repair of the terminal plate difficult.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.